Let Me In
by Mad Malang
Summary: Five years after the war, Draco begins to see how much Harry Potter really deserves to be called The Chosen One.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me In, Dammit!**

**Chapter 1.**

Draco couldnt really remember when he had fallen in love with his nemesis. If he really thought about it, something which he avoided at all costs, he supposed it was the moment when the dark lord barged into the Great Hall at Hogwarts and he saw one of Voldemorts minions carrying Harrys limp body behind him. Somehow in that moment, Draco felt as if there was nothing worth living for anymore. Which had made him admit that he was counting on Harry to end it all, to put a stop to it and to save them. It may also have been the moment when Harry was surrounded by a sea of hugs after he had destroyed Voldemort. Draco remembered seeing the golden trio seize hold of each other in a legendary embrace and wishing suddenly, wistfully that he were a part of it all. Wishing that somewhere along the line, he had ended up on the right side but that just wasnt how it worked out.

It had been five years since that day and every Wednesday Draco paced around his Auror office, waiting for his part-time partner to come in for a briefing. Kingsley had paired Harry and Draco together three years ago. No doubt in an attempt to ease tensions between the two but Draco refused to budge on that. Harry had, admittedly, been nothing but a gentleman ever since the world had proclaimed him its demi-god and saviour. He was humble and effortlessly kind, both concepts that were alien to Draco. Draco had to work at being kind and humble and he found that hardest when his partner was with him. Over the years they had developed a pattern, Draco lashed out at Harry, badgered him and taunted him and Harry never rose to the bait. He took it all like the bloody martyr he was, almost as if he deserved it and that made only made Draco livid. Which made him taunt him more. It was a vicious cycle.

It had been a year since Draco discovered that he was in love with the Green-eyed saviour. It happened quite randomly. They were assigned to make a trip to Azkaban and question a few prisoners, it was all fairly routine but somehow one of the prizoners still had enough life left in him to attack and lock Draco in a vice-like grip. It was the only time Draco had seen Harrys eyes flash with that old passion that had made him draw the world to him, as he immediately disarmed the prisoner and reached out a hand to save him. Naturally Draco couldnt thank him or tell him that his only thought had been of how he would have died without telling him how he felt and so he lashed out and ask him to get over his bloody saviour complex. No offence Potter, but I dont need any saving from you. If you hadnt noticed Voldemort is dead, I think you can fucking retire now, he had churned it out with such venom that Potters mesmerising eyes turned to stone right in front of him. The ice in his expression was almost Malfoy-like and he left the cell without a word.

Draco kept waiting for the fall out after that. Potter was a legend, he could get anything he wanted and if he even hinted to Kingsley that he wanted another partner Draco would be sacked from the ministry but of course he didnt. He took it all with the same saintly patience that had become his trademark. When Kingsely once asked Draco if he wanted to change partners since it didnt seem that his plan to broker peace between the two was ever going to work, Draco panicked at the very suggestion. Something about no longer seeing Potters eyes, no longer trying to figure out what went on behind them in that head and day dreaming about what could be but would never be between them made it impossible for him to let go of the twice-a-week appointments that were practically the highlight of his life. He didnt have much anymore, the Malfoys were social pariahs after the war and ironically the only people civil to them were Granger and Potter. Fate had a twisted sense of humour.

Sometimes Draco felt that the only reason he taunted Harry anymore was to get a reaction out of him. After the war he had turned to stone amid his ocean of admirers. The only people he still talked to were Granger and Weasley, of course, but he had even broken up with the red headed Weasley soon after the war. It was the ultimate irony: the saviour of the world was a hermit, a veritable shadow.

Draco heard a knock and Potter walked in, unnervingly calm. Malfoy, can I come in? he said, his hand still tentatively wedged on the door handle.

I wont bite Potter. Take a seat, we have a lot to get through and Im not going to let you get me into shit with Kingsley. Not all of us have the privilege of being oh-so-chosen, he said with his traditional sneer. Potter merely sighed and walked in. That was what bugged Draco more than anything, the fact that he no longer reacted or maybe after everything, he no longer considered Draco worth the effort, which was even worse. Draco was perfectly aware that everything he had said was completely unfounded, if anything, he had seen first hand how incredibly awkward Potter was about his fame and he NEVER asked for special favours. The only noticeable exception in his case was the fact that he worked part-time. The entire wizarding world had been trying to discover why Harry Potter had simply dropped off the map a few months after his greatest triumph.

No one really knew where he lived, since the Black Manor was off the map again and untraceable and he always seemed to be in a rush to leave for home. Initially, most people had assumed that he was a snob but that wasnt really true. His borderline agoraphobia had little to do with his social awkwardness because he still met people with ease and Draco hated to admit it, a natural charm. Only, he never stuck around long enough, he worked three days a week he was still the best and most dedicated auror on roster when he was on duty. The rest of the time no one knew where he was or who he was with (except Granger and Weasley). Draco had tried asking Kingsley, but for some perverse reason the minister of magic was even more paranoid about Potters privacy than the man himself.

They had been working through a pile of paper work and Draco relished these hours where he could unabashedly ogle him. He would always wait for Potter to ask a question so he could look at his eyes and have a new expression to dream about and jerk off to at night. It was pathetic but his hand practically twitched with an ache to straighten out the mans hair whenever they were this close. Of course that just made him act like more of a dick. The more he noticed how Harrys burgundy sweater set off his eyes, or how his freshly showered hair still curled moistly around the nape of his neck the more furious he got with himself and with his partner.

He probably didnt have a clue. Hell hed probably just showered with his girlfriend before coming here and she probably bought him that damned sweater. So Potter, ummlook I have nothing to do with this at all. But my mother wanted me to give you this invite to her Christmas party this year and she really wants you to come, he said with a rush. He hated his mother for putting him through this but he understood.

After the war Potter had been the only one who had stood up for his family. He had ensured that after Lucius went to Azkaban the Malfoys retained the manor and their wealth. Draco remembered the day clearly, they stood in the middle of the court all alone, mother and son, waiting to be condemned, when in walked the Chosen one himself and pleaded their case. The fact is, Narcissa Malfoy, is the reason I am alive and by default she is the reason all of you are alive today. The Malfoys will not be made to pay for Lucius mistakes. I forbid it, he said it staring straight at the Wizengamot who had no choice but to agree and accept every one of his demands. After the hearing he came out and met Draco and his mother while they were waiting in the lobby. Well, actually he only met his mother, Draco gawked in surprise as Potter hugged his mother Im sorry about all this but I assure you that you will have your house back in a week. They need to scan it for any dark artefacts and then it is yours, I promise. Until then, I want you two to stay at the suite theyve apparently prepared for me at the Ministry because Hermione, Ron and I have some things we need to take care of. Harry hadnt looked at Draco once that day and Draco hated him for it.

He hated that right when he had begun to want to actually be in his life, Harry had closed all the doors. He had forgiven them all but it was the kind of general pardon a martyr offers up to all those who had wronged him. Draco was no different from Blaise Zabini, Bellatrix Lestrange or even Voldemort in Harrys eyes and that stung. It stung enough that Draco still carried it around in his chest to this day, five years later.

Umm, well please tell your mother thanks for the invitation. I really do appreciate it but I wont be able to make it. I wont really be in London for Christmas, Potter said, with a flush to his cheeks that made Dracos heart race a little. Oh really, and where will you be? he said, unashamedly curious and nosy. Harry didnt answer, he just got up abruptly Actually Malfoy, I have to head off but most of this stuff is done anyway and Ill take the Miller file home with me and drop it off at your desk first thing in the morning, with that he practically raced out of the room. Draco didnt have time to protest or comment but for once he decided to simply follow the man.

Afterall, nearly 3 years of pining after someone was enough, he either needed to move forward or move on. Potter barely stopped in his rush and as Draco ran after him, stealthily darting behind random couples to avoid being spotted he saw Potter turn near Kings Cross and head into a caf. He spotted Granger right away and immediately transfigured his clothes into a teenage get up so that he could sit behind their table without being spotted. Hey you, how was work, Potter said in his low, breathy baritone, kissing Granger on the cheek. Well busy, Ive just gotten a new shipment of ancient runes books and I was Granger prattled on only to be cut off Mione, no offence but I dont really want to know I was just being polite, Potter said with a chuckle. Draco hadnt heard the man chuckle in years and felt envious of Granger for more than just her IQ at that moment. Hey, so what are you planning for her party? Granger asked in a mock whisper. Well, Im not really sure. Its not like Kreacher is much help with party planning I mean the only theme he can manage is Dungeons and Dragons and I think he means that a tad too literally, Potter said, laughing. Draco had absolutely no idea who they were talking about, but if Potter was planning a party for a her that meant he had a girlfriend, which really meant that he needed to grow up. Oh please, Ill help you with the party a fifth birthday is huge and I know she wants a Beedle theme. She already told me, Granger piped in with her typical all-knowing insight. A what theme? Potter asked her, the decibel level rising considerably. Well, she read the books and she wanted everyone to dress up in costume. Come on, it will be fun!, Hermione said with enthusiasm. Potter sighed and said Fine. But how the hell do I shop for that and by the way will you stop giving her all those books! The last thing I need is a five year old whos more well read than I am. Draco could hear the smile in Harrys voice. I think its too late for that, Harry, she said, adding And I think we better get a move on. I have enough time for a quick hello before I have to head home but I think youll be late for school.

Draco has no idea what any of that was about but if anything it had only made him more and more curious. He followed the pair down to a large and expensive looking muggle private school in central London. Draco watched as Potter stood in an alley and transfigured his appearance, he gave himself a French beard and blue eyes. Why hello David, nice to meet you again, Granger muttered sarcastically and Harry rolled his eyes at her as he walked towards the gate.

Draco watched intently as moments later a tiny girl with an unruly mop of ebony locks, dazzling bottle green eyes and a bright smile ran into Daves open arms. The child was clinging to his neck and he lifted her up and walked towards Granger. Hi Lily! Ive missed you so much and I cant wait for your birthday party tomorrow, Granger said, hugging the girl.

Dad, are we going to take the train home? Because if we apparate I cant get my decorations, the child said to a transfigured Harry and both Potter and Granger immediately shushhhhhed her.

As they headed towards the train, Draco saw Harry kiss the girls forehead and he suddenly saw why Harry Potter had no time for the world that he had saved. Harry Potter, the man he loved, already had a saviour. Harry Potter was a father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been week since Draco had discovered that the man he loved had a something-year-old child and much as he had been hoping that this bombshell would change his feelings about said man, it hadnt. If anything, he couldnt keep himself from reliving the moment when Potter lifted the little brat into his arms and kissed her cheek. He was far from sentimental and no one in their right mind or even wrong one, would ever have accused Draco Malfoy of being a mush but for some ridiculous reason he kept wanting to see that Harry again, the real Harrybehind the faade of the chosen one or the mask of civility that he had adopted for the benefit of the wizarding world.

Draco was determined that he needed to see Potter at his best and worst, in his home. It certainly couldnt make matters any worse. As it was, Draco couldnt believe that no one, including him, had managed to figure it out before this. In the beginning a few months after the war Potter looked ragged for months. The man looked like he hadnt slept in days, which now that he knew the tiny cause probably was the case. Potter was lucky in the fact that he had a perfect excuse. Whenever he looked miserable, tired or pissed offevery auror at the ministry only offered up one explanation: Voldemort. Somehow after his demise, the Dark Lords name had become permanently synonymous with that of his slayer, the truly immortal Harry Potter.

Draco knew that there wasnt any real way to get into Grimmauld place, the house was a bloody fortress and he wasnt even close to being a secret keeper. The only way was for him to be invited in and the only way for that to happen would be for him to ambush Potter in a situation that the chosen one simply couldnt afford. That left only one option, coming clean about his kid. It made Draco feel slightly sick inside, like he was purposely revisiting his old self, the fact that he was about to blackmail the man he loved over the one thing that man obviously loved above all else. But he would do it. He simply couldnt bear to be in unrequited love with Harry bloody Potter any longer.

It was nearly 1.30pm and he could see Potter making a beeline for the Ministry exit just in time for lunch. Obviously he planned on donning his David right outside the street. Hey Potter, where are you headed? he smoothly interrupted.

Malfoy! Umm, what do you need? I mean is there something wrong? I put the McMillan files on your desk and our earliest raid isnt until Tuesday, he said with a rush, his cheeks flushed and his emerald eyes flitting between the door and Dracos ashen ones.

Nothings wrong, I just figured Id invite you to lunch. I mean we are partners after all, Draco said in what he thought was a suave manner but obviously was a bit too much. Harrys eyes narrowed to slits and he positively sneered Excuse me? Did you just ask me to lunch? What the hell do you want? he said, a little out of breath and Draco couldnt help but construct a vivid image of other scenarios where he might render Harry Potter out of breath. Well obviously I want lunch Potter, still slow as a snail I see, he said with a smirk.

You know what Malfoy, I dont really have time for this. I have to be somewhere, he said and rushed to the gates. By the time Draco followed him outside, he had already apparated. Luckily, Draco knew exactly where to.

Draco stood behind a tree watching Harry, with his David blue eyes and French beard staring through the barriers at a group of kindergarteners rushing out of the schools iron double doors. His head kept bobbing up and down with barely contained excitement and his eagerness to spot one child above all the others was practically tangible. Draco had never really seen this side to Harry Potter, this desperate, attached and achingly vulnerable side. It made him want to push through all the people surrounding him, grab hold of the mans still unruly black locks and kiss him until he couldnt breathe. But of course he stayed silent and still and just watched as the saviour of the entire world bobbed up and down behind a row of parents waiting for a five-year-old to put a smile on his face.

And boy was that smile worth waiting for. Draco spotted the little girl from a week ago walk through the tall doors. He finally had the time to pay close attention to her. She was especially tiny, smaller than most of her classmates and she looked downright breakable in her denim skirt, turquoise jumper and long scarf. The unruly mop of ebony curls was unmistakable, as were the emerald eyes. She was his through and through, except that her head was buried in a book that seemed far too big for her to carry. _That_ reminded him of someone else and he momentarily panicked thinking that in some twisted tangent of the universe Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had made a kid. Then he immediately backed down, Granger would never walk out on anything, let alone her own kid and she had already acted the part of aunt.

Draco turned to see Harrys face and it was blinding, his smile was a thing of wonder and Draco hated over the years that he seemed to have hidden it from everyone and everything but this little girl. In truth he was unabashedly jealousof a five-year-old! Harry rushed forward and grabbed the child in his arms and she squealed a bit, as he re-positioned her under one arm and her school bag and the massive book under another. Da-_ad_! I was just getting to the best part, she said reaching around Potters waist to grab the book. And what might that be. Was this why you were late? I was waiting young lady, he said with exaggerated mock annoyance as the child blushed.

Fucking hell, but she was adorable. In that annoying, child-who-one-cant-help-wanting-to-parent waywait-a-minute, since when had Draco EVER wanted to parent any child? This man had literally turned his world upside down. Still, Draco followed the pair as they slowly walked their way towards Tower Bridge, he had always cast a perfect disillusionment charm and he was practically inches away from them the entire route. Lily, come on! Not you too, youre reading Hogwarts a History! Did Hermione give you this? he asked. Yup. She said that it was fascinating and that if I read it then maybe you finally would, the child piped up with a smile. Of course she did, anyway, enough about this. If I recall correctly it is someones fifth birthday today. So what do you want to do? Potter asked in a completely alien singsong voice. I thought there was a party, Lily said, suddenly worried her plans were being disrupted. Well sure there is but that isnt till five hours. Right now its just you and me, what do you want to do? Harry asked. You dont have to go to work? the child asked tentatively, obviously upset that he might say yes. Nope, Im playing hooky today. So its just us, he chimed and they both laughed.

Draco realised, quite suddenly, how much being a single father had affected Harrys life. All of a sudden all the times that he practically ran out of the office or politely declined all invites to grab a beer began to make sense. The man obviously only wanted to be with one person. It moved Draco in a manner he was loathe to admit, that ANYONE could depend so perfectly on someone else. After all, if there was anyone in the world who he considered even more self-sufficient than himself it was bloody Potter but obviously even Potter had found a reason to give of himself. Draco seemed the only one who hadnt and suddenly he found himself asking who could have affected Potter enough to get that close. Who was the childs mother?

But all that could be dealt with later. Right now Draco was following the pair as they bought a couple of hot dogs from a vendor and boarded the tube to god knows where. Draco, invisible, sat right next to them on the tube but he hardly thought Potter would notice him, he was too busy answering the childs string of questions. Merlin, how could so many questions come out of such a tiny thing! The little brat just wouldnt shut up, she started off with a bit about how some boy in her class had been teasing her and she really wanted to hex him but settled for changing her seatever the peacemaker. Like father like daughter.

Dad? she asked. Yeah honey? he responded. If todays my birthday I can ask for anything right? she said, planning her case, carefully and Draco couldnt help but smirk at her adorable batting of innocent eyes at an already quite helpless Potter.

Why do I feel Im going to regret this but yes. You can ask for anything, he said with a sigh. Well than I want you to answer every single question I ask, she said coyly. Lily! I already do that, dont I? Harry sounded affronted. No you dont. You always dodge the hard ones or you tell me Ill tell you when youre older and now I am, the child said in a rush. Draco could tell that Potter was really weighing his options and he seemed more nervous than he had ever seen him, and that included the time when Potter walked into Malfoy Manor only to get captured.

Okay fine, you can ask me anything, he said with a sigh. First question. What exactly do you do, Daddy? she asked. Draco could practically feel Harry breathing a sigh of relief and the thought thats not too bad virtually flashed in his eyes. Well I told you Im an auror. That means I hunt and imprison dark wizards, he said. But I thought you saved the world and killed Voldemort, she said, quite clearly his biggest fanafter him, of course. Lily, Ive told you a hundred times. _I _didnt save the world, everyone fought in the war and everyone lost a lot of things. _We_ saved the world, Potter said, ever the martyr. I know, I know. But youre the most famous and you were the one who killed him, right? she chimed in. Potter sighed and nodded. Then how come you still have to catch dark wizards? Dont they give you time off? she asked. Potter choked on his hot dog trying to curb his laughter and Draco was glad because that masked his own. Not nearly enough, kiddo.

But do you at least have a secretary or something? she asked. Haha, nope. I dohave a partner though, he said tentatively and Draco clenched his teeth in anticipation. Draco Malfoy, Harry said and that was it. Is he your friend? the child asked. Not exactly. He kind of hates me but hes very good at what he does so I cant really complain, Harry said with a nonchalant shrug and Dracos heart practically plummeted to his toes. Apparently he wasnt even worth Potters anger. He hates you? How? Why? Well I hate him, Lily said with a huff of loyalty. No you dont. You havent even met him and hes not a bad person, justwell I suppose he was once really arrogant and rich and powerful and thatthat all changed after the war. Something like that probably makes people defensive and a little scared and so they tend to be mean, Harry said. But you arent like that and you were really famous, she said. Yeah, thats true. But Lily, I never really had anything to lose. When I was a kid, I grew up with no money or family. All I really have is Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and you, Potter said this so casually, with a shrug of his shoulder that it hurt Draco more deeply than if he had just bashed his character to bits. How come Im last, the child asked possessively and Potter smiled an oddparent smile. Well thats because I need a whole separate room to keep you in, he said and that seemed to placate Lily. Can I meet him? Lily asked and he could practically sense Potters nerve ends freeze up at the innocent request. Im afraid not kiddo. First of all he doesnt know about you and second I might kill him, Harry said quietly. Both Lily and Draco were curious and waiting for him to expand. Well, Malfoy can be mean and rude to me all he wants and I dont really care but if he ever said anything to hurt you. I know I would kill him, he said this point blank and Draco could tell he meant it.

That was the moment when Draco knew that no matter what he did and no matter what happened between Potter and himself, he would always come in second. Draco wasnt really good at not being everyones everything and that was why his world had collapsed so easily six years ago. But for some reason, as he looked at the man he loved stare out at the water with his tiny daughter cuddling up to him under his coat, he didnt think that he would mind coming in second to Lily. Maybe, in time he would even be fighting Potter for her affections. It was a completely stray thought and it Draco was surprised to discover that he quite liked it.


End file.
